The Renegade
The Renegade is a 2015 film directed by TheFallen123. It is a complete reboot of the Time Heroes character Hyperblue as well the film of the same name, and is the 5th film in the Time Heroes franchise, being the sequel to the previous Time Heroes film, Blind Justice. The film was released on Sunday, September 13, 2015. Rick120 is the producer and screenwriter. Overview When an experiment goes wrong, an electric hero is born. Plot The film starts off with Jeremy (as Hyperblue) in hiding, inside of a prison, and is visited by his friend Frank, where they converse about Jeremy's current circumstances, and Jeremy is slapped by Frank, where it cuts to 3 weeks earlier. Jeremy Lewis is a CEO of a scientific company, he hosts several presentations on a new weapon that he and his company are developing, with the help of his friend Frank, and a news reporter he met at a presentation, of whom he is having an affair with. But Jeremy is revealed to be struggling to cope with an error in the weapon, which is a highly advanced mechanical suit, which is causing the suits to overheat, and his boss, a government agent by the name of Emilio presses onto him about the required deadline to complete the weapon, which severely stresses Jeremy out. This in turn causes Jeremy to go through extreme measures, where he comes up with the idea of turning soldier into weapons and giving them abilities through a machine known as Transfuser, and talks to Frank about the idea, where Frank says that it is too risky and could possibly cause death, but Jeremy continues on with the experiment and volunteers to use himself as a test subject for the Transfuser, as the time it takes to find other volunteers would be too lengthy. Jeremy is hooked up into the Transfuser during the experiment where he at first receives small shocks, but the shocks grow out of control dealing him great pain, where he is changed into an electrical being, and causes an explosion, harming Frank and killing a group of scientists, along with a group of security guards. The military quickly arrives and opens fire on Jeremy, causing him to back into a window and fly out into the open sea. Jeremy then re-emerges and goes into hiding. Later on, the military checks the camera footage and it is revealed that the Transfuser created another entity within the other capsule, as a result of tampering with the other subject, a Crimson soldier corpse, and the entity breaks loose and goes out into the open. Jeremy then visits Cassie's home, where Cassie is surprised and does not recognize Jeremy. Jeremy attempts to talk to Cassie, but accidentally electrocutes and fries her, instantly killing her. Later on, Jeremy flies out into the city, where he is relentlessly pursued by the Military manhunt team, led by Sergeant Miller and Private Diana, and is forced to kill several soldiers, before surrendering and is taken into a secret prison facility. Inside the facility, Frank visits Jeremy and converses with him about his condition, and right after Frank leaves, the entity appears, now calling itself "Phantom," and it and Jeremy have a small altercation before their fight causes Jeremy to fly out of the prison. Jeremy and Phantom settle down and have a discussion about the human race, where Phantom tries to get Jeremy onto his side, and reveals that he is planning to massacre the human race as he believed them to be a threat, where Jeremy disagrees and flies away. Shortly after, Phantom is reported within the city, and the military hunts him down, along with Miller and Diana, who are in the mechanical suits, but Phantom slaughters the soldiers and Miller and Diana, and shortly after, Jeremy shows up and combats Phantom for a short time, where Jeremy is defeated and lands back into the city, where he was followed by Frank. Phantoms holds Frank hostage, where Jeremy realizes that Phantom was right about the human race, and knows that he cannot defeat Phantom. Phantom gets into Jeremy's head and influences him into killing Frank, where Jeremy fires electricity at Frank, frying him and instantly killing him. Now having gone insane and realizing that Phantom was correct, Jeremy simply laughs at the death of his friend, as the camera pans out to show Jeremy smiling wickedly at Phantom, as Phantom has gotten into Jeremy's head and has corrupted him into a villain. In an after credits scene, Danny Parker is revealed to be alive and was recovering on Defrentia for 2 years, while Alexis visited him and has been getting trained by Reclaimer, Drexen, Koran, and Veruser to become a fighter. Danny emerges from his recovery chamber, and greets Alexis and the Defenders, where Danny and Alexis share a moment and converse, and as they stop and begin making preparations to return to Earth, Danny, Alexis, Reclaimer, Veruser, Koran, and Drexen are suddenly teleported into a mysterious realm, where they are greeted by Clockwork. Production During production of Blind Justice, director TheFallen123 had been highly considering rebooting one of his earlier works Hyperblue, since the Neverwakening version had been considered non-canon. During which time, fellow director Rick120 expressed slight interest in screenwriting a possible reboot, to which Fallen allowed him to try. In March, 2015; Rick released a concept design of the character design and signed on as the film's Producer, during which Fallen confirmed the film's title as The Renegade and it would be his next film after Blind Justice. The script was written and reworked, and the film began to be filmed afterwards, due for release in September 2015. The film was released on Sunday, September 13, 2015. Cast Reception Early reviews were positive, with Wholesaleryan56 praising the film for the characters, plot, and the well written antagonist, Phantom. The film received positive reviews with praise for it's plot, quality, music, and stopmotion, along with the main protagonist, Jeremy, and the main antagonist, Phantom. Trivia *It is the 2nd reboot of TheFallen123's Hyperblue character, after his original version and the Neverwakening Productions version. *TheFallen123 will have a cameo in the film. *The film will set up some of the premise for Time Heroes. *The stars of the film are Wholesaleryan56, Juzzy4, and Cook57. Media Category:2015 Category:2015 Films Category:Reboots Category:Films